


Unleashed

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: Just another day with my sweet-heart, Demongo...before things got interesting.





	Unleashed

"Hello my lovely lady." Demongo flirted, making me blush.

"Ahehehehe hi Demongo." I giggled.

Within a few short moments, Demongo and I were taking a nice stroll through a small town enjoying each other's company, going out to lunch, relaxing in the sun at the park, and Demongo flirting with me some more in a cute way. We spent the last few minutes cuddling and talking, until Demongo carried me and teleported to his domain to continue our sweet time together, mostly just sitting on the couch cuddling some more but it was my favorite thing about being with him.

"Well I was thinking of taking a shower, if that's alright with you and if you have one." I said to him grinning cutely at the end.

"Hmmmm you know I was thinking the same thing, and yes I do and it's water so don't worry." He grinned as well.

I giggled and then made my way to the bathroom and was about to get out of my clothes, when I heard Demongo knock, "May I come in, love?" I smiled and said, "Sure, come on in, sweetie." He entered smiling at me and I teased him with my back facing him as I took off my shirt first, then slowly pulled down my pants, "Here, let me...help you with that." Demongo smiled brightly as he walked over to me to remove my underwear, first unhooking my bra, then lowered himself as he pulled down my panties before kissing my pussy. I moaned when he did that, and stroked his face before he came back up only for me to slowly remove his cloak, while he dispelled his chest plate of skulls revealing his sexy, pitch black, slender, naked body. The two of us then got inside the shower, I turned it on warm, and took turns washing each other, I'd wash his back then get all around his arms and legs then finally his chest, then he'd washed my back and cleaned my arms and legs before facing me to wash my chest, and that's when he started to get a little...frisky with me. Dropping the scrub sponge, he embraced my naked wet body and kissed my neck as I placed my hands on his shoulders while moaning with passion, he then gently grabbed my waist and lightly humped my crotch with his coiled penis protruding out from his body, it snaked along my stomach first before exploring my pussy, smiling I opened my legs out for him so his coiled cock could make it's way inside. As his little friend entered, Demongo moved down to kiss one of my breasts and I moaned softly, after stifling a moan from kissing my breast, he pressed my back against the wall and f*cked me hard and slow. Then turned me around my breasts now pushing up against the wall, and he continued to f*ck me as I moaned a little louder, and since our bodies were so wet I could hear my butt slapping against his crotch, panting as I arched my back and my boobs bouncing slightly, he alternated his humping speed between slow and fast. Once in a while he'd caress one of my boobs and kiss my neck, finally he moaned to a point where he instantly began to pre-cum and panted deeply. Afterwords he turned off the shower and we got out to dry off.

Although we were done drying off we didn't put our clothes back on, more like left the towels on and I seductively lead him to his bed, Demongo smiled and dropped his towel as I sat there watching in a perverted manner, then he came over to me, pulled down my towel, and tossed it aside. Demongo then cradled my head with his hand and kissed me gently, I kissed him back and embraced him while he carried me further up the bed for my head to meet the pillow, soon enough he inserted himself inside me and once again starting out slow, and this time he went in rough. My legs rested on his shoulders as he f*cked me, Demongo moaned loud with every thrust, myself clutching the sheets and my boobs bouncing as he thrusted hard. Shortly after I moved my legs down so that they were now wrapping around Demongo's waist, he continued to thrust and moan lustfully as I let out a long moan of complete ecstasy, feeling his long coiled cock exploring my tight vagina.

Demongo then came down to kiss my boobs again before coming up to kiss my neck, then back down to kiss and lick my belly, and before I knew it he was already at my entrance and ready to lick the inside of my wet pussy that was already pre-cumming. He started out by cleaning up the mess outside of it, then licked around the surface of my pussy, then slowly inserted his tongue inside cleaning my pre-cum, moaning passionately I threw my head back as his tongue flickered all along the walls of my vagina. Letting out high pitched moans the more his tongue flickered all around my vagina, when he finally got it all clean, he kiss it before kissing up to my belly, then my breasts, then my neck, and finally my lips. Very sexily he french kissed me slow and gentle, I did the same while wrapping my arms around his chest as we kissed, breaking the kiss he then picked up the pace by f*cking me hard as I moaned loud while grabbing the sheets again, he then flipped me over so that I was on my stomach and continued to f*ck me hard.

"Oooohhh...Oh yeah..Oh Demongo!!! Don't stop.." I moaned my butt sticking up in the air as Demongo banged me.

Grabbing my hips and thrusting hard and fast while letting out loud moan, Demongo came inside of me, then quickly pulled as some of his hot cum came dripping out, enough for me to clean up. When I turned around I gazed upon his throbbing cock and came over to tease it a little, circling the tip of his gorgeous black cock with the tip being the same color as his eyes, first I stroked his shaft gently allowing a little bit of cum to squirt out, then I leaned down to lick the tip slightly before lightly sucking on it. Demongo began to moan again as I went in deeper, and as I did so I grabbed his butt with both hands, rubbed it gently, then slapped it hard which made him moan in response to how naughty I was being, placing a hand on my head Demongo helped me go in deeper to suck on his gorgeous cock. While I was still busy sucking him off Demongo moved his hands down to touch my boobs again, kissing my head before laying his head on mine while still caressing my boobs in a circular motion with his thumbs, then gently squeezed them. Moaning to his gentle touch of him caressing my boobs, I finally pulled myself out to lick his shaft, and then started jerking it hard and slow at first before picking up the pace to hard and fast. Demongo moaned lustfully leaning into my gentle touch of me stroking his beautiful coiled cock, panting slightly fast while stifling a moan, throwing his head back, thrust up slightly, and gripping the sheets he released more cum as I kept jerking his cock. I don't think I've ever seen Demongo get this many orgasms before, but man was it sexy to see. He came all over my face and chest and arms, and even came all over himself on his stomach and legs and crotch and a little bit on the bed, then he looked at me seductively like he thought of something really naughty.

"Turn around, love. I think it's my turn now to punish you." Demongo said mischievously, as I turned around.

As his cock grinded against my pussy with him panting, he massaged my back before moving his hands down to massage my butt, then gave it a nice hard slap causing me to moan. He kept slapping my butt a few times both hard and gentle, then forced me down on the bed so that I lay flat on my stomach again, and Demongo grinded against my butt and my back while moaning quietly, I moaned quietly too lifting my butt in the air for him to play with. Smiling Demongo allowed his cock to rub against the surface of my pussy making me moan even more. In fact, his flickering cock against my sensitive pussy caused me cum, and ran down my legs and left a small mess on the bed, Demongo meanwhile was hovering over me, letting his cock play while he kissed and sucked on my neck, when he leaned back while stroking my body to sit down on his legs, he saw my pussy dripping with cum. And instead of licking it up again, this time he rubbed my pussy getting cum all over his hands and rubbed it on my body, as if he was using it as massaging oil, I moaned softly while he was rubbing in my own cum and after rubbing it all in, he couldn't stop caressing my skin because it got soft from my cum, acting like a natural moisturizer.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I smiled.

"I know, and you were positively incredible, Leia. Especially the part where you gave me that amazing blow job, like wow! Incredible!" Demongo smiled back, kissing my nose.

"Awwww thanks, Demi. I really loved how your 'little guy' was exploring my pussy, quite the adventurous one aha ha ha! But mostly I love how you kiss my neck and boobs, and how you slap my butt. So very sexy!"

"Oh yes, I loved that part too. You've got a fantastic body, honey, and I am literally sweating it was quite a work out, ha ha."

"Yeah ha ha ha, having sex can be a work out, I'm sweating too."

Before he could continue caressing my body, Demongo got up and used his magic to extract the cum mess we made both on the bed and ourselves, and disposed of it in the sink and washed it down, then he came back to lay back down on the bed with me, and continued to caress me. I smiled and caressed his skin too, his skin was soft too, naturally soft in fact. As we lay there caressing, cuddling, and kissing each other lovingly, we didn't realize how late it was so Demongo got up again and grabbed us a quick dinner, we ate together while we were still in bed naked. By the time we finished he took both our dinner plates to the sink, came back, and Demongo and I settled in for the night.

"Good night, Demongo."

"Good night, Leia."

We both smiled, kissed each other sweetly, and drifted off to sleep while embracing each other romantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was quite an adventure, I think I was having a little too much fun. X3 But I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, don't forget to leave a comment whenever you can on how you liked it. ;)


End file.
